The Game
by NoLove10
Summary: Well the title totally sucks so suggestions are open for a new title! { Summary: Michael and Nikita have been friends for the longest time. On their senior year of High School, Nikita starts to have undeniable and uncontrolable feelings for her best friend but she doesn't realize how strong and true those feelings were until Michael started dating a girl at their school.}
1. Prologue - First Day of Senior Year

**New story! It's still not a sequel to "FATE" but for those of you who liked that story, I'm sure you're going to love this one too because I'll make sure of it! Stay tune for more stuff and of course there will definitely be Salex but later into the story.**

**Now, go and read on!**

**888**

Nikita Mears.

Being the captain of the cheerleading squad for every sport didn't come handy for the girl who is also the most beautiful, most fashionable and last but not the least most popular girl in Garden Grove High School.

And then comes Michael Perez.

Michael and Nikita have been best friends for the longest time. Through kindergarten, elementary school, middle school and now high school. They've always had each other's backs and that too makes every girl in Garden Grove High School hate Nikita Mears out of jealousy but at the same time loves her for having everything a girl could possibly dream of.

At least it's what everyone thinks. Even her little sister Alex thinks so too.

Michael Perez is one of those kids at school that gets away with whatever because as long as he brings the championships home and help the football, soccer, baseball and basketball team win and at the same time keep up with his grades; everything he does is golden and everyone basically worships him for that.

888

It was their first day of senior year and already, Nikita could feel what was coming for her this year as soon as she got out of bed.

She rubbed her eyes and groaned loudly. _Too early to even bother waking up_ she thought but that was until her phone beeped with her best friend's number and a text message.

**M- **You're ready for today boo?

Nikita pouted sadly. Hell no she wasn't ready! She wasn't ready for everybody to surround her in the parking lot as soon as her car pulled in front of the school.

**N**- No!

**M-** Why not?

**N-** You know why!

**M-** Lol, don't worry about that sh%t. it's just you and me again this year baby. It's going to rock!

Nikita grimaced. _Wish that was true._ She thought miserably but Michael always seems to make her feel better whenever she's in a bad mood.

**N-** Let's hope so. I'll see U at school. Gotta go wake Alex up. Love you!

A few seconds later, her phone beeped with a reply.

**M-** Alright. Love U 2 boo!

Sighing, Nikita threw the phone back on the bed and got out of bed. Stretching her legs as far as her body would allow her to bend, she then quickly stormed out of her room and busted through Alex's door into her room. She opened the curtains so the bright sun of Orange County could shine in the room.

"Get out!" Alex yelled at her sister furiously as soon as the sunlight hit her face.

Nikita smiled and begin to jump on the bed, bouncing up and down like a five year old. "Wake up, it's time for school!"

"MOM!" Alex's yell shot through the huge house causing their mother to wake up with her heart pounding.

Quickly racing down the hall was their redheaded mother with a worried expression.

"What's going on in here?" Amanda asked.

Nikita rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why her family had to be so dramatic.

"Mom, tell nikita to stop jumping on my bed!" Alex demanded.

Nikita simply stunk her tongue out to both her mother and sister as she continued to jump on the bed. Her straightened, dark hair flipping, and flying everywhere.

Amanda sighed defeatedly, "I'll see you girls downstairs for breakfast." She said before exiting the room.

"Can I wear your white blouse?" Alex asked.

Nikita shrugged, "As long as you wash it when it's dirty, you can wear it all you want!" She replied before she stopped jumping on the bed and went back to her own room to get ready.

**888**

Thirty minutes later…

Both Alex and nikita were running down the stairs at a rapid pace. Last time they checked, they had exactly twenty minutes left to get to school. With getting ready, doing their makeup, doing their hair to make sure they were flawless to be call the Mears-Udinov's does take time. Being beautiful in general takes time.

They each quickly grabbed a zip bag to put their breakfast. Nikita put a few fruits in her zip bag and poured herself a cup of coffee while Alex put a warm raisin bagel in her bag and took an apple and a small bottle of orange juice in the fridge.

"Credit card…" Nikita said stretching her arms towards her mother.

"You girls know what your limits are for each week right…?" Amanda told her children as she hesitantly handed a card to each one of them.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Mom, there's reason dad works and own an enterprise. I'm pretty sure he doesn't care how much we spend on that card. Of course just as long it's for something useful and which in our case always is." She said.

With that said, both Alex and Nikita shared a high five before their mother handed the credit cards to them.

"Have a good day, girls!" Amanda said.

Rushing to the door, Nikita grabbed the keys for her Mercedes and stormed out with Alex following right behind.

"Bye mom!"

The door shut with a loud bang, Amanda closed her eyes and exhaled a long, deep breath.

"Finally some peace and quiet!" She murmured as soon as her kids were gone.

**888**

_This was just a prologue, kinda a warm-up chapter! Coming up are some exciting stuff which I hope you guys will like. Sean's introduction will be made later into the story as I've previously said. (With those types of stories, suggestions are always open) and last thing, please review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and if I should continue!_


	2. Just The Beginnig of A Long Year

_Sorry guys that this story took a while to be update but I've really been stuck and I put more time into my other story __**'Soulmates'**__ so that too made it a little hard to update this but guess what? I'm back with this one and I'll be superwoman and update all my stories once a week __**(And I always try my best to keep my promises on updates!)**_

_For the__** Salex **__fans out there, I'll be bringing your boy Sean into the story next chapter and so, that should be exciting, yeah? Please read and I hope you guys like this chapter._

_888_

It's not every day in a public High school you see a Ferrari pull into a parking lot. Well when you're Michael Perez, you do it all. Being the only kid in the family and having his parents out of the country nine out of twelve months a year away in business, Michael basically lived alone in his parent's twenty-five acres house and he took advantage of everything. I mean, who wouldn't? You definitely would too if you were an eighteen-year old teenage guy who goes to a popular High school where everybody knows you.

Michael got out of the car wearing black jeans, a V-neck white shirt and a black leather jacket with converse sneakers to match his outfit. He had a fresh haircut and he wore a pair of glasses which basically made every girl in the parking lot drop to their knees.

He opened the back seat and took his binder before pressing a button on the car keys that remotely closed and locked the door. He walked away from his car as if nobody was around with a smirk on his face because it was early morning and the only person he was looking for right now was his best friend.

The hallways of the school were already busy with students that came early and was either looking at their schedules or were just busy gossiping and catching up about the things they did in the summer. As Michael climbed up the fourth floor stairs, the student in the hallway split in half and watched him walk in almost a slow motion. He stopped by one of his teammate's locker from the baseball team and talked to him for a few minutes before he disappeared down the hallway where Nikita's locker has been for the past three years. He still couldn't believe that this was their last year in High school together.

Michael continued down the hall until he found spotted Nikita's locker. He silently tiptoed behind her and lift her off the ground. Nikita's yell of surprise was so loud yet so hilarious, it made him stumble on his feet and they both fell on the floor together.

"Good morning!" Michael giggled.

"Michael!" Nikita cried as she playfully slapped his arms.

He chuckled and kissed his best friend's cheek as an apology. "That just made my day." Michael said.

Nikita got off the floor and helped him up. "You're such a jerk sometimes."

"You love me anyways." Michael whispered in her ears then shoved his binder in her locker.

Nikita slammed her locker shut then Michael's hand came wrapping around her waist as they walked away.

"Do you want to ride in my Ferrari?" Michael asked.

Nikita glanced up at him unbelievably. "You drove a Ferrari to school?" She frowned.

"Yeah," Michael bragged, "Pretty dope car for a pretty dope girl." He winked.

Nikita rolled her eyes at him and sucked her teeth. "Where are we going?"

"Hm," Michael wondered as he looked down at Nikita's, "It's been a long time since I spoilt you with stuff you like, how about I be the chauffeur and you can tell me where you want to go?"

Nikita nodded. This sounded pretty exciting but they only had three minutes until the bell rings and Nikita knew that Michael has no problem skipping first and second period on the first day of school just to take her out shopping.

It's not like he could get in trouble. He gets away with everything just as long as he says he was with coach Davenport and the coach backs him up. It's been that way and it always worked since freshman year.

"Let's just go after school. We'll have more time, that way I can empty out your wallet better." Nikita suggested.

"It's a date." Michael smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you later, boo." Nikita blushed.

The bell ring and they both went different ways after sharing a hug.

Nikita got to homeroom late and her teacher rolled his eyes.

"Is there a reason why you're late for my homeroom on the first day of school?" Mr. Gosling asked.

Nikita nodded and flashed her teacher a charming smile. The one that can never get her in trouble if you dare look into her dark-brown eyes as she does it.

"You know how it works in the hallways…"

888

_Well this chapter wasn't very good because I didn't know what to do exactly but at least I updated! Alex will come back in the story next chapter and so is Sean! That should be rather interesting than boring. (If you want to see Michael & Nikita go on their shopping trip, please state that in a review.) I'd very much like to hear some feedbacks about the chapter even though it wasn't very interesting, so please do leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought! Until next time, Xoxo! _


	3. Newbie

_I have not updated this story in a long time because I wasn't if I should continue it or not but today I'm doing an update for all my stories so I figured it' only fair that I update this too. I hope you guys like it._

888

It was almost the end of the day when the principal made an announcement in the speakers of the school. It was about sports tryouts taking place this afternoon.

Nikita sighed. Why were they doing this so soon? She was excited to go out with Michael today. She was planning on having some best friend time with him and now school activities had to get in the way.

The last period bell ring and she went to her locker where she met Michael. He was as devastated too. Football and soccer season were both this semester and he played both which meant all his time will be dedicated to those stupid sports.

"I'm sorry?" Michael pouted as he took Nikita in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I really wanted to take you out today."

Nikita smiled. Though it was a bummer, she didn't like it when Michael was so down. She tickled him playfully and looked up into his eyes.

"It's ok," She comforted him; "We'll just go on another day."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked.

Nikita nodded. "Yeah. We can go some other time." She said.

888

Nikita was going to the cheerleading gym where her coach was waiting for her. She was running late and since she always takes Alex home, she couldn't today.

She texted Alex so she could get the car keys. She'd just walk home or ask Michael for a ride later on.

The meeting ran pretty late. It was just about basic rules. Things she knows already but this year a few changes were made and Nikita was doing first try outs for the team's new mascot. The one they had last year moved to another state.

She also had to do a bunch of physical exams and try out again so her coach can make sure she can still the cheerleading's team captain.

She wanted to quit sometimes… urgh!

By the time the meeting was over… she was exhausted and hungry as hell. She thanked God because she didn't have any homework or else she's go crazy.

She texted Michael to ask him if he was still at his meeting…

He replied back a few minutes later and told her to wait for him and he'd take her to eat dinner since they were both starving.

Fifteen minutes or so later, Nikita walked in the parking lot and Michael was waiting for her.

"How was it?" Michael asked.

Nikita hugged him and just stayed in his arms like this for a few minutes as they leaned against his car. Every muscle in her body was hurting right now.

"It was exhausting." She breathed into the smell of his sweaty shirt and sighed. "How about yours?" She asked.

"Same." Michael replied.

"What do you wanna eat?" Michael asked.

Nikita shrugged. "I'm so hungry right now, I'd eat anything." She said.

Michael giggled and pulled her away from his chest. "I better feed you then." He opened the door for and made sure she was comfortable first before he went to the driver's door.

He drove away from the school parking lot and they were off to eat dinner after a long exhausting day of school.

They went to their favorite restaurant out of town. It served the best food and it's always quiet there. It's exactly what they both needed.

They ate and still laughed.

Nikita got a plate to go for Alex because she had texted and told her to bring her some food too.

They ordered Alex's food and two cups of tea.

As they were ordering, Nikita noticed that a new girl got employed there and she was looking at Michael like he was God or something.

But then again EVERYONE look at Michael like he's God.

She just shrugged it off.

Their order was finally in and that blonde girl that had been staring at Michael came to deliver their food at the waiting table.

The girl was taking much longer to give the bill and she was also flirting with Michael.

Nikita didn't mind it but when Michael flirted back, it just made her want to throw up.

They were acting as if she wasn't even at the table.

Nikita cleared her throat and finally the blonde gave the check. Michael paid for their dinner and the take outs with a very huge, generous tip.

888

On their way home, Michael noticed Nikita was extra quiet. She was just sipping on her tea and looking out the window while lip singing to the song on the radio.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. Nikita looked at him from the corner of her eyes and chuckled.

"You're such a dork!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah," Michael gently tickled her. "I know I'm a dork." He admitted, "But I'm your dork."

Nikita chuckled again and blushed. She didn't know why he was being like this.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Nikita sighed and shook her head. She wasn't thinking about anything in particular but she just didn't like that girl back at the restaurant. She felt like she had no manner, respect or whatsoever. What if she had been Michael's girlfriend and they were flirting right in her face?

"That girl back there liked you." She said, "Just like every girl does." She added.

Though her tone was sad and jealous, she made it sound as if it wasn't.

Nikita couldn't help but feel insecure. That girl back there is a pretty blonde and if Michael was interested in her, she wouldn't blame him.

"I know." Michael joked.

This wasn't a joke to Nikita but she and Michael were nothing but best friends. It wasn't her place to feel any type of ways about who flirts with him and whatnot.

Before they knew it, they were in Nikita's parking lot. Even though they didn't get to go shopping, they still went out to eat and Nikita still got a ride in his Ferrari.

She couldn't ask for more than that… except for her muscles to hurt less.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Michael said.

He wouldn't let go of her hands and honestly Nikita didn't want him to.

She finally sighed. "Try outs starts tomorrow for me." She told him.

Michael nodded. "Me too." He said, "I have football tryouts in the morning and soccer after school."

"That should keep you busy." Nikita joked.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Nikita laughed along with him then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll text you before I go to bed." She promised.

She picked up her bag from the back seat and Alex's food before unbuckling her seat belt.

Michael watched her step out of the car and walked to her front porch. She waved him goodbye when she opened the door and he pulled out of the drive way.

While Michael was driving home, he finally picked up his cup of tea and took a big sip and then on the cup, he saw a handwritten note with a number just at the rim of the cup.

He shook his head amusingly. He didn't even ask for a number… he just got one.

What a talent?

888

The next morning, everyone was in a hurry. Nikita was getting her sports bag ready. She was in a hurry to get to school just to watch the boys practice and most importantly to watch Michael practice.

Nothing sexier than watching boys at their school playing sports.

Nikita and Alex got to school at around seven forty five. They both went separate ways. When they were at school, they didn't hang out with each other all the time. They each did their own thing.

While Alex was walking in the busy hallway of her school, she bumped into a newbie.

A newbie…

That's what they call new kids that come to their school. As far as she knows, she's never in her life seen this kid at this school and she's a junior.

"Shit, watch where you're going!" Alex exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" The boy raised his eyebrows, "You're the one that came bumping into me and you're telling me to watch where I'm going?"

He was picking up his spilled papers from the floor and that's when Alex saw the transcript. He was right. She's the one who bumped into him and made a mess out of his papers.

She helped him pick up the papers and handed them to him. They both stood up and nodded at each other.

"So you're new here?" Alex asked.

He nodded. "I am." He replied.

Alex snatched his schedule from him and looked at his name from the top of the schedule.

Sean Mason Pierce III

"Interesting." She mumbled then looked back at him.

"Well your homeroom is just down the hall to the left." She told him before giving back his schedule.

Sean watched as she walked down the hall. She got his name, he didn't get hers.

"Hey!" He shouted.

Alex stopped and looked back at him. "What?"

"I never got your name." Sean said, "You bumped into me, spill my papers and snatched my schedule… so the least you can do is tell me your name." He said.

Alex smirked and rolled her eyes. _'Well aren't you cute?'_ She thought.

"See you around Sean." She simply said.

"What? No name?!"

"Bye!" Alex waved her hands in the air and walked away swaying her hips.

888

_Well Mr. Pierce is in the building! New girl into the story but who is she? Hm… so many questions and so many interesting things are coming up. I hope you guys liked this chapter and Sean and Alex's relationship will be a complicated one but they will definitely be a couple later into the story. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and ladies… Sean will be playing football… and he'll be naked too most of the time… just imagine that. Anyways please leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	4. The Superstar vs The Blonde

_Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews. They're very encouraging and yes, that blonde girl is definitely not good new! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as well as the last one._

888

It's after school and everything was moving fast. Nikita was going to the gym where tryouts were holding out. As usual, every year, she's strict. She's suppose to be because she's the captain of the team and often times kids that tryout think being a cheerleader is easy but it's not.

In front of her she had a list of twenty five students who signed up for tryouts and it was only three o'clock. Boy this is going to be a long afternoon.

She sat behind a desk next to her coach and called their first contestant.

"Cassandra Ovedchkin…?"

The blonde girl walked in the gym in a pair of short yoga pants and a purple tank top that showed her belly button ring. Her hair was in a ponytail, she already portrayed herself as a cheerleader.

Nikita had not been looking. She had been sipping on her cup of coffee while looking at the sheet in front of her so she totally did not see the girl's face until the music started playing.

She didn't even hear the girl's introduction.

When she finally lifted her head from the paper, her heart rate sped up a thousand miles per second.

That girl they saw at the restaurant…

When did she go to that school?

Nikita chocked on her coffee and her coach nudged her…

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Mrs. Larabee asked.

Nikita nodded and coughed.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

She watched Cassandra's routine and it was fascinating. The best she's ever seen in two years. She was almost as good as she was.

The music finally stopped and Nikita didn't look happy but her coach was giving a standing ovation.

"That was fantastic…"

"It was cute," Nikita said severely, "Cute but not good enough to make this team. Next!"

"What? Are you crazy?" Mrs. Larabee asked. "She's got all the moves; she can do the double jumps, the flips. Why is she not good enough?"

Cassandra awkwardly stood in the middle of the gym.

"Ok?" She said, "Excuse me?"

"What do you mean she's not good enough?"

"You chose me to be the captain of this team for a reason so I know what's best for my team." Nikita whispered.

"Excuse me?" Cassandra said again.

"Ok NEXT!" Nikita yelled.

Well that first one didn't go well…

The other girl that came in seemed pretty nice. She's short, sweet and very skinny. Nikita was hoping she was good enough because she'd rather have ten times this girl than Cassandra.

She didn't even know the girl, she just didn't like her.

She's trying to get with her best friend, now goes to her school and is half as good as she is in cheerleading. This is a nightmare.

"Keisha Sanders, let's see what you can do." Nikita told the girl standing before her.

"Can I just say that your makeup look flawless. You're flawless, everything you do is flawless." The girl said.

Nikita smiled. "That's sweet. Thank you."

The next few hours, the tryouts either amazed her or bored her to death. And in the end, she needed thirteen great cheerleaders. Thirteen kids who deserve to wear a cheerleading outfit around the school and own it.

Tryouts were finally over and Nikita and her coach were currently selecting thirteen kids out of the twenty five who auditioned.

"So we're definitely going with Deija… Keisha, Jonathan, Vicki, and Catherine…" Nikita said, "Those are my top five."

"I think Dylan was pretty great," Mrs. Larabee said, "Jennifer, Sidney, Geneses, TJ, and Jessica was also very good." She added.

"I agree." Nikita said.

"My last three will definitely be Natalia, Michelle, and Cassandra, she was good Nikita."

Nikita shook her head. "Yes, Cassandra good but not great. I don't want her in." Nikita argued.

There is no way in hell this newbie is going to come to her school and take over her team. No way in hell. Not if she can fight it.

"But she's talented Nikita. She's got what it takes to be a Garden Grove warrior." Mrs. Larabee said.

"Ok, do you want me or that new girl better?" Nikita asked, "Because if you think she can do my job better, I'll gladly step down and let you have the most embarrassing year of cheerleading in your whole entire career." She added, "You and I both know how much goes into cheerleading and in this school you either have to be as good as me or better."

Nikita knew deep down she was good. Heck she was her and that's what scares her.

"Ok fine!" Mrs. Larabee groaned, "We can drop her but if this comes back to bite me in the ass, you and I are going to have problems!"

Nikita smirked mischievously. ""Great choice. I'm sure you won't regret it."

888

_Well the rivalry starts here and things will definitely go downhill from there. Nikita doesn't like Cassandra period and I don't think Cassandra will like Nikita either and you're going to see why because it' not because she did or didn't make the cheerleading team. I know there wasn't much f the other characters included but they'll be back soon so stay tune for more. I hope you guys liked this little bit a little if not a lot. Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts on this short chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	5. The Start of a Bumpy Road

_Thanks guys for the reviews. They are encouraging and I hope you guys will like this chapter._

_888_

It's the next morning and every student who had tryout for a sport was anxious. The list of people who made it was going to be posted during lunch time and they couldn't wait any longer.

The day seemed to be going slow for more than others. Making any team in this high school meant a lot especially to those who weren't very popular in the school but then again there can only be one really popular girl and one really popular boy and they were Michael and Nikita. No doubt in that. If you were lucky enough to be friends with them then you were cool.

By the time it was lunch time, not many student cared about food. They rushed to the list on the wall to see if they made any teams. Some were jumping up and down excitedly and proud of themselves, others were just devastated.

But it's what it is…

Michael is racing down to the cafeteria for lunch when he spots a blonde looking at the wall where kids who made the team had been posted. To him the girl looked angry and he just wanted to make her feel better.

He doesn't know what it's like to not make a team so he tries to make everybody feel better.

"Did you make it?" He asked softly.

The blonde shook her head at him and shrugged. "No." She replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Michael said sympathetically.

"It's alright," The blonde finally turned around to look at Michael.

The beautiful blonde girl chuckled. "And besides, I don't think that girl who's the captain liked me anyways."

Michael frowned. If by that girl she meant Nikita, he didn't know why Nikita would just dislike someone.

And then Michael remembers. He's seen this girl somewhere before and Nikita really didn't seem to like her right off the bat.

"And by the way, thank you for calling!" The blonde girl added as she turned to leave.

She remembered seeing Michael where she works and she flirted with him and it didn't matter to her that he was with someone. She tried.

Michael smirked to himself. He knew he saw her before but he just couldn't quite remember.

He ran after the blonde girl down the stairs and stopped her.

"Can I at least get your name?" He asked.

"It's Cassandra." She replied with a roll of her eyes, "Cassandra Ovedchkin."

Michael smiled enchanted. "Well Cassandra, I'm sorry for not calling. You should know I'm a very busy person." He said.

"I've heard of you around here." She didn't lie. She recently moved to this school because of him. Sounds a little bit creepy but from friends that go to this school, she's heard that Michael is the hottest and most popular guy that goes to this school and she wanted a chance with him.

"You can always make it up to me." She blushed.

Michael nodded interestingly, "Oh yeah?" He asked.

Cassandra nodded too. "Always." She whispered.

"Well I have football practice tonight, but we can grab coffee after that?" Michael suggested.

"I was thinking dinner but coffee sounds fun." Cassandra said.

Michael smiled at her. "Well then I guess I'll see you tonight."

"I guess you will." Cassandra said.

They both went their separate ways to lunch and as Michael was walking, he couldn't help but ask himself what the hell he just did?

888

After school, it was busy in the hallways. Football practice was announced at the field and cheerleading practice was also announced at the gym.

Nikita walked into the gym with a huge box in her hands. In that box, there were thirteen cheerleading outfits for the kids who made the team.

She was excited to start those routines and practices. After three months off, she was ready.

She distributed the uniforms around and talked about how important it is for the kids to wear the outfit like they mean it. Being a cheerios meant a lot and she wasn't going to be embarrassed.

She did a brief introduction of herself. Not that she needed to because everyone in the gym obviously knows her.

"I'm hoping to have fun with you guys this year," She said, "I'm also hoping to teach you guys some of my moves and get you guys better because if you're here it's because you have potential."

The kids nodded as they continued to listen to her.

"However, when it comes to cheerleading, I have rules." She said severely, "Rules that are very simple and absolutely have to be followed. My team, my rules."

"Rule number one," She begin, "Be on my practices on time. I am not any of you guy's mother so do not waste my time. If I have to be here on time, so do you. Is that understood?"

"Yes captain."

"Good," Nikita nodded, "Rule number two, respect your fellow peers." She said, "I am not going to tolerate any disrespect in this gym when it's my time to practice with you guys. It's my time to help you guys be better at what you already are good at, so I want everyone in their best behavior all the time. If there's ever any… and I mean any conflict between any of you, leave it at the door because as nice as I maybe, I do not tolerate immaturity so therefore, you will be kicked out of the squad." She finished.

That might have scared a few but she meant it.

"Is that understood?" She asked.

"Yes captain."

"Rule number three," Nikita begin again, "This is cheerleading and it's not all about competition. This is about fun. It's pointless if you can't have fun with this activity. So have fun with it!" She said, "Do I make myself clear?" She asked.

"Yes captain."

"Great," Nikita smiled, "Now let's get this fun started!"

888

_I know this chapter was very short but at least Michael and Cassandra finally talked. More interesting things will happen and maybe Michael and Nikita might not even be friend with each other for a while… I don't know. Ha-ha! I'd like to know what you guys thought of the chapter so please leave me a review, it'll be greatly appreciated. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	6. When Loyalty Gets Questioned

_I'm sorry for the long wait guys. I've been sick for the past few days and my computer was being weird so I'm really sorry for the delay on this chapter. Hopefully you guys will enjoy the update and it will make up for the wait. _

888

It's been a few weeks since Michael had taken Cassandra to have coffee and he's been talking to her ever since. They spend long hours talking on the phone and text nonstop. Whenever he could, he'd split between his time with Nikita to go see Cassandra. Somehow he feels guilty for not telling Nikita but he preferred it that way.

He likes Cassandra. He doesn't know why but he does.

She's a blonde and she's very outgoing you can say. He likes talking to her because she is interesting, she has something about her that's just there and it makes Michael wonder about what else she has rolled up her sleeve while portraying an innocent figure. He wonders...

…

It's Saturday night and Michael decided to take Nikita out to dinner to celebrate winning his first game of the football and soccer season.

Between sports and school, it's been hard for Michael to sort of have that alone time with Nikita. Even with their busy schedule while managing school, they still try their best to have time with each other once or twice a week so they don't lose that special bond they have.

As tired as Nikita was, she didn't refuse Michael when he asked. Besides, it has been a long time since they've done that.

School is such a bummer!

Instead of going to their favorite restaurant where they normally go, Michael decided to take Nikita elsewhere. Cassandra was working tonight at that restaurant and the last thing he wants is a blow up at that restaurant over him.

Not that he would mind it. It would entertain him very much but knowing Nikita, she'd probably beat Cassandra up. She doesn't even like the girl.

Waiting for their dinner to come was a little long and over appetizers they talked but Michael never once mentioned Cassandra. Oh of course he wouldn't.

Their dinner came and they ate. Nikita didn't notice any changes except for that one thing.

Michael's phone couldn't stop beeping on the table for shit. And she sort of wishes he'd be that respectful person he always is and turn off his phone like he always used to whenever he's with her.

But oh well...

She's still happy she got to spend some time with him tonight. That's always nice.

888

It's Monday morning and it was raining. It wasn't necessarily the best way to start off the week but it's what it is.

Mother Nature is always unpredictable.

It's only the first period of the day and Alex had a study hall class. More like a free period. She's a student ambassador at the school so instead of using her study period to do homework or study, she often just walks around the school building or go help down the office.

As Alex was wondering on the fourth floor, she bumped into somebody. She doesn't know what it is with her but she's always bumping with somebody.

To her surprise, she knew that person. She's seen him before. It was Sean Pierce.

Alex checked her phone for the time.

9:15 A.M.

And he looked like he was just getting to school and he smelled funny.

Alex raised her eyebrows for an explanation... It's none of her business but she's still curious.

"I slept in late." Sean stuttered, "Forgot to set the alarm last night." He chuckled uncomfortably.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was lying. Even the dumbest person in the world would know.

Alex nodded as she sniffed him and looked into his brown eyes.

"Oh yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sean nodded awkwardly.

"Well, do you always smell like weed when you sleep in?" Alex asked. "You look high as fuck, dude."

"Is the smell really that bad?" Sean raised his eyebrows.

Alex nodded.

This school is strictly against kids who smoke, do drugs or drink alcohol. If a super attendant, a class master, or a teacher were to smell Sean right now, he would automatically be suspended.

Alex didn't want that.

She could rat him out because technically she's supposed to but she wasn't gonna do that.

"Come with me." She simply said.

Sean confused just followed her. He felt like an idiot. He didn't even know Alex's name and here he is following her into the boy's bathroom.

Alex found a sign and put it out on the door so nobody would come in, in case they're still in the bathroom.

"Out of order."

"Are we supposed to be in here together?" Sean asked.

"Duh, what do you think?" Alex whispered. "I'm saving your ass from a week suspension and I'm risking the same fate." She replied irritatedly.

"I don't even know your name. Why are you helping me?" Sean asked as he locked the door behind him after he followed Alex to one of the bathrooms.

"Take your stupid jacket off." Alex rolled her eyes.

Sean did as was told as he sat on the toilet seat watching as Alex sprayed cologne on the jacket and putting it under the drying-hand machine.

"Take off your shirt." She said when she finished with the jacket and tossed it back at him.

"What? You wanna see my stomach too?" Sean teased.

Alex rolled her eyes.

But hey, she doesn't mind...

He has muscles.

Maybe he has a six pack too.

"Seriously dude?"

"Ok, ok!" Sean surrendered, "Damn, have a little sense of humor girl!"

He stood up and pulled the shirt over his head.

And then nothing else existed...

_God those muscles..._

_Uh, his stomach..._

_His chest and those tattoos!_

_Oh, how can a seventeen year old be so sexy?!_

"Hello?" Sean waved his hand in front of Alex's face.

_It was no use._

"Hello?" He tried again.

"Are you there?" He chuckled humorously.

He tried to warn her earlier. Yes he did!

"Earth to you!" Sean shook Alex this time and she was finally back.

She licked her lips and bit on her lower lips.

In return, Sean smiled.

"You like what you see?" He asked cockily.

"Um," Alex stuttered. "I see nothing."

"If you say so."

Alex did the same as she did with his jacket. She replaced the smell of ash on his clothing with cologne.

The smell wasn't completely gone, but it was better.

She gave back the shirt and her in the process, her hands touched Sean's and she felt electricity shot through her whole being.

_Why?_

Sean looked into her blue eyes. Smiling at her as he did so.

"I'd say thank you ma'am but I never got your name." He said.

Feeling a little bit frustrated at be called a 'ma'am' Alex frowned.

Oh yeah. That's right. He never really got her name.

"It's Alexandra." She stuttered.

Never once bothering to break the stare.

"I prefer Alex." She finally introduced.

"Well first of all Alexandra..." Sean begin.

Alex moaned in her throat, loving the way he forced the 'a's' in her name and letting her name roll on his tongue.

"You have beautiful eyes." Sean complimented.

Alex blushed.

She never really likes compliments but for some reason he makes her heart beat a thousand miles per seconds because he's looking into her eyes as he tells her that.

It was genuine and she loved that.

"Thank you." Alex replied.

"And thank you for helping me out." Sean added.

Alex searched in her bag and found her box of mint. She offered Sean a few and he gladly took them to get the smoking smell out of his mouth.

"Thanks again." He said gratefully.

Alex picked up her belongings on the mosaic floor and swung her bag over her shoulders.

"Don't mention it." Alex said as she unlocked the bathroom door.

But before she left, she popped her head back in the bathroom and looked at Sean from head to toe.

"You should consider trying out for football." She told him. "I bet you'd be healthier playing a sport than smoking pot."

And then she just left cautiously without anyone seeing.

That was the end of it.

888

Its lunch time and Michael sat with Nikita like he usually does. Of course, his phone was tightly held in his hands because every minute it vibrates and he gets a text.

He thanks God because he and Cassandra don't have the same lunch period. He's been managing well with keeping this a secret from Nikita.

He doesn't know what he and Cassandra are but he just can't bring himself to tell Nikita because he feels like he's doing something wrong.

"So, can you come over tonight?" Nikita asked an inattentive, busy Michael.

No answer.

"Um..." Michael said.

That's all he said.

Nikita looked at him across the table angrily.

Texting and texting. That's all he's been doing lately. That phone is never not in his hands.

It's starting to piss her off.

She doesn't want to go off as clingy but she wishes Michael would pay as much attention he pays to his stupid iphone to her when she's trying to tell him something.

Sensing how quiet Nikita went, Michael turned the screen off and decided to focus on her.

"You were saying?"

"Oh I'm so glad you know that I exist!" Nikita said sarcastically.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Michael teased as he reached over the table and grabbed Nikita's hands.

She raised her eyebrows at him seriously. Nikita knows that he's trying to change the subject and she wasn't fouled easily.

Who was Michael trying to kit?

He knows that.

"I'm not mad." Nikita said. "I'm annoyed."

Michael grimaced. "Now that you've mentioned it, it's kinda the same look." He said stroking Nikita's cheek.

Nikita chuckled and blushed. She doesn't know what the deal is with Michael but one minute he is just this guy that's so amazing and incredible and then the next he's just different.

She doesn't know what to call what they have.

It's confusing to her at times.

"Stop joking!" Nikita said. "I'm being serious."

"Ok." Michael laughed. "I'm serious too. What were you saying about tonight?"

"My parents are going out tonight and they won't be back until later, do you wanna come over and hang out with me." Nikita repeated.

"Hmm..." Michael hesitated.

Crap...

He already told Cassandra he would come over to her house.

"Can't."

Believe it or not, it took a lot of strength to turn down an offer that his best friend proposed. All his life, he's never denied Nikita anything and he feels bad for choosing another girl over his best friend.

"Why?" Nikita asked sadly.

"Because I have to study for a test and write an essay." Michael lied.

"Hm," Nikita sipped on her bottle of water. "That's even better. Come over and I'll help you."

And then Michael's phone beeped again. Interrupting their conversation.

Nikita rolled her eyes.

"Can you put the phone away for one second?" She finally asked.

"Just a second, boo." Michael said smiling as he replied to the text.

"No." Nikita said.

"It's only gonna take a second Nikita." Michael said.

"Five... Four... Three" Nikita begin to count.

"Yo, chill!" Michael said.

He knew Nikita was about to do something crazy if he didn't put that phone away.

"Then put it away." Nikita said.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because I'm talking to you and you can't even listen to me. That's disrespectful." Nikita said.

"And who are you texting anyways?" She asked.

She's been curious for a while now.

"Not your business." Michael said. Eyes still fixed on the phone screen.

Angry, Nikita snatched the phone in his hands over the table.

And Michael was just shocked she would do that, he didn't have the time to close the screen.

And even if he did, Nikita would still be able to access the phone because they know each other's passwords.

_Her face expression..._

_Oh no!_

_Oh no!_

"Seriously?"

Her tone was just disappointing then angry.

"You didn't have to fucking lie!" She threw the phone back at him.

Careless that she could have cracked the screen.

Nikita trashed the rest of her lunch and ran out of the cafeteria.

Only a matter of time before it blew up.

Michael knew that.

He and Nikita have always been about loyalty, and trust. It's one of the two things that made their friendship work the way it does.

_Fourteen years..._

And he broke that.

He ran after Nikita.

Not caring that teachers were yelling after him.

He barely caught up with Nikita. She's just as fast as he is or yet even faster.

"Wait up!" Michael begged. "Nikita please!"

He grabbed her arms barely and pinned her against the wall near the water fountain.

"I'm sorry." Michael said.

"You out of all people know how I feel about lies!" Nikita scolded. "You're supposed to be my best friend."

"I didn't want to hurt you." Michael sympathized.

"Why the fuck would it hurt me?" Nikita fumed. "I don't give a fuck who you're sexting with Michael!"

Actually, she does. A whole lot and right now she just wants to find Cassandra and bash her face in the salsa sauce that's in the cafeteria.

"I'm not your fucking girlfriend so I don't really give a fuck!" She continued to tell. "Just don't fucking lie to me!"

"I wanted to tell you!" Michael said.

He feels bad. He feels extremely bad for not telling her.

"You wanted to tell me?" Nikita repeated. "How long have you been lying to me?" She asked.

And then Nikita begin to realize. Michael always has to practice; he always had something to do after school.

"God, how can I be so stupid!?" She fumed furiously and vigorously.

"I'm sorry!" Michael said.

He doesn't know what else to say other than that.

"Get the fuck off me!" Nikita yelled as she pushed Michael.

The matching necklace she's had for over five to six years she always wears around her neck that has Michael's name on it, she broke it.

She hates liars.

And it hurts that her _'supposed'_ to be best friend would lie to her even when he knows it's her biggest peeves.

"You can have that stupid necklace back."

Michael watch as the necklace fall on the floor and tears rushed in his eyes as Nikita moved past him.

Memories of the day he made her promise to never take it off came back.

Oh it hurts!

It hurts like hell!

"I lost my best friend."

888

_Well this is it guys! Things are drifting apart earlier than I thought and I hope that's a good thing for those of you who like drama. What is Nikita going to do? Are Michael and Nikita still friend? I don't even know! So many questions right? Well stay tune for what's t come next. Anyways, please review and let me know what you guys thought! Until next time, Xoxo!_


	7. Reality Check

_Thank you guys for all the reviews of the last chapter! I was pleasant with all the hate Michael got for the last chapter in the reviews (It was intentional!). They were great and I really do hope you guys like this chapter too!_

888

After school, Nikita went straight home. Michael has been blowing off her phone since their argument but she keeps ignoring him. He said he was sorry but that isn't enough for her. Michael being with somebody shouldn't upset her so much, but it does. She's trying to convince herself that she's not jealous; that she's just mad he lied but she couldn't.

When Nikita got home, the house was empty. Nobody was home and she was happy about that because she didn't want anybody upsetting her anymore than she already was.

Normally she'd go to the kitchen to get a snack to eat but today she wasn't in the mood. She climbed straight to the two storey stairs of her house to her bedroom and she shut the door closed.

Nikita plopped on the bed and crossed her legs then grabbed a pillow and clutched it to her chest. She should've seen this coming. She saw how Michael flirted with Cassandra back at the restaurant a few weeks ago when they went to eat.

He likes her and she doesn't blame him. Maybe he's more into blondes than brunettes and Cassandra is a hot blonde girl.

There are thousands of other boys in her school, why does it have to be her best friend that she's with?

And to make it worse, she has to see them in the hallways at school everyday together, holding hands, laughing together, and kissing. This is a nightmare and she desperately wants to be awakened from it.

"Great, my last year of high school is ruined."

Nikita turned on the screen of her phone and looked at the picture of her and Michael together when they used to be best friends. When they would never lie to each other. She missed those days. She misses him. She misses her best friend, the one she's known for fourteen years and loves to death.

Nikita's head fell back on the bed as she let a tear run down the corner of her eyes. She wiped it away just as quickly as it fell. No. She refused to shed a tear over Michael. He's grown and can choose to be with whomever he wants. She just has to move on from him.

He's not worth her tears. Not anymore!

Nikita touched her neck and realized that her necklace was missing. It's been missing. She abruptly sat on the bed panicking.

"Where the hell is my necklace?"

She took her bag on the floor and begin searching in it. She emptied the bag out and she still couldn't find it. She looked in her jacket pocket, it wasn't there.

"No!"

This necklace she's had it for six years. It's never been off. She can't lose it now.

Maybe it's in her locker...

Just then the memories of when she absent-mindedly ripped it from her neck and threw it at Michael came back briefly.

"Why the heck did I do that?"

She was mad at herself. She needs that's necklace back.

Nikita sighed frustratedly and buried her face in a pillow and cried. She couldn't prevent it anymore. Everything is just wrong right now and she just wants her best friend back.

Michael has the ability to make her feel like shit and she hates him for that. She cried until she no longer could and fell asleep.

888

_6:27 P.M._

Alex came home and was planning to go to the school talent show tonight. Since her night was looking pretty empty and boring with no homework and her parents were out of town for the night, she for some reasons volunteered to help with tickets and shadowing people. Its part of community service and it goes to her credit for the school year.

Alex ran up the stairs to her room and to her surprise Nikita was home.

She thought she saw Nikita's car outside but she didn't really give much thought into it until now.

Nikita is never home until ten-eleven o'clock and today for whatever reasons she was home and it was only six thirty-ish.

Alex knocked on Nikita's door worriedly and wanting to know if her sister was okay but Nikita didn't answer.

She cracked the door open after the fifth knock and found Nikita sitting on her bed with wet, curly hair, stained cheek, puffy, red hair, watching some random network television.

"Whoa!" Alex exclaimed. "What happened to you?" She asked.

Nikita blinked. "Go away, Alex." She said.

Alex ignored her stubbornly. "Why are you crying?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"Just leave me alone." Nikita replied. "Don't worry about me."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Nikita you don't cry often and the fact that you're crying right now means that something's wrong so don't tell me to go away; to leave you alone or not to worry about you." She said.

"Don't you have to go to the school talent show?" Nikita asked annoyed.

"Of course I do." Alex replied. "But you're my sister and you matter more, so don't try to lie to me." She warned.

Nikita was silent. She didn't say a word. She just continued to look at the TV. Her heart aching in pain, she just wants this to be all over when she wakes up tomorrow morning.

"He's dating somebody and lied to me about it." She finally replied.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "Who's dating somebody and lied about it?" She asked.

Nikita's focus went from the television to the picture frame on her night table.

"Michael?" Alex said hesitantly.

Nikita nodded. Tears flowing down her cheek as Alex plopped on the bed next to her brokenhearted sister and pull her into a comforting hug.

"I've been his best friend almost all my life, Alex!" Nikita cried.

"I know." She replied. "And you've also loved him as more than just your best friend for a few years now."

Alex knew. She's snooped in Nikita's phone a few times and the conversation her and Michael have over text message is certainly not as just friends. You'd be damned.

Nikita didn't say anything but breathe heavily. "How would you know that?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

Alex knew if she told Nikita that she's seen the history of her text messages with Michael, she'd flip and cuss her endlessly for breaking into her privacy.

"Why else would you be so upset about Michael dating a girl?" Alex questioned.

Nikita sniffled. She knows Alex is right but she's too stubborn to admit to it. She's in love with Michael. All of this is happening to her at once and she doesn't know how to deal with it.

"I don't care about that!" She lied. "He lied to me!"

"But you're in love with him!" Alex reasoned. "Look at you Nikita," She pulled Nikita away from her chest and looked into her sister's eyes. "You're freaking miserable when it comes to Michael. I'm surprised you have not already lost it every time a girl flirts with Michael." She continued. "You've been in love with your best friend since you were fourteen and he loves you back even more!"

That slipped.

Alex wasn't supposed to ever reveal this to Nikita.

"How do you know?" Nikita asked. Shocked and speechless.

Alex knows she can't lie her way out of this. It should've never slipped her mouth but it did and she hates to see her sister so vulnerable. They can really hate each other sometimes but it hurts to see Nikita like this.

"When you were in eight grade…" She begin.

….

_Flashback_

_Alex's POV_

_It was Saturday morning on Christmas week. We were all excited to spend the weekend at the lake with Grandpa. We woke up early morning and dad took us hiking and then he took us shopping for camping gears in case we would want to camp at the lake with grandpa on our stay at the lake._

_We were so excited, we couldn't stop talking about how much fun we were going to have at grandpa's on our way there. _

_Daddy called us parakeets. We laughed. It was such a great day._

_When we got to grandpa's, it was even better. Daddy stayed with us and we baked cookies and helped grandpa and daddy cook grandma's famous lasagna then we lit up a little fire right outside the barn and listened as grandpa told us old adventurous stories._

_You were always grandpa's favorite and even though I might have been jealous of it then, I was happy because you were happy._

…

_The twenty third of December, daddy and grandpa went shopping for a Christmas tree and left us home to play because we had been too lazy to go with them. We played Frisbee and jump rope all morning long together. We were having so much fun we had not realized how fast time went until the house phone started ringing._

_It was mommy. She had called and said that she was coming down to the lake to spend Christmas with us and that Michael's parents were coming along. It was a surprise. We were all excited. That year was looking like the best Christmas ever, then birkhoff called and said that he couldn't come to the lake and we were all bummed but that didn't really stop us from having a good time._

_Daddy and grandpa came back a few hours later and we were all excited to help decorate the tree. After all it was our favorite thing to do on the Christmas holidays._

_You said it was spiritual. I never knew why but I guess somehow it always does bring us closer together, because of that I loved it._

_Decorating the tree was fun. We laughed at grandpa's jokes. We were having a great time and then you just passed out on us. Just like that. We didn't know what was happening to you and I just remember thinking to myself that I lost my sister. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. Didn't blink. I just stood there with unshed tears in my blue eyes and watched your numb body on the floor._

_Dad called the ambulance and you were rushed to the hospital instantly. But I didn't know what was happening. I was just in shock._

_Somehow I felt as if it was my fault you collapsed. _

_Maybe if I hadn't been so annoying and insisted that we jumped rope you wouldn't be so tired. _

_Yeah. I had blamed myself for that._

_In the waiting room, daddy and grandpa were freaking out._

_What's happening to my daughter… what's happening to my daughter?_

_It's all I could hear for what felt like centuries._

_Mom and Michael's family along with Michael came soon. Mom cried too. More than anybody. We were all waiting for the doctor and I remember looking at Michael from the corner of my eyes._

_His head in his knees. Desperate and praying for you to be fine. He had tears in his eyes and it made my heart ache._

_The doctor had finally came and talked to mom and dad about what was happening to you and clarified that you'd be fine but was still unconscious. It was a relief to all of us. I knew it._

_Mom, dad, grandpa and Michael's parents went to see you and wish you well soon while I and Michael stayed outside in the waiting room. I refused to go see you until you came out of consciousness but you wouldn't! I was so mad at you because you promised me every night before we went to bed that you'd always be here and would never leave me alone. I knew I was wrong for not wanting to go see you but I was still mad. I cried. Michael continued to cry in a corner too._

_Michael had finally mumbled something barely audible to me but I heard him and moved closer to him._

"_I can't lose Nikita."_

_That's what he had mumbled to me and I understood his sentiments because I felt the same way. You're my big sister and my best friend. Even though we usually fight but I hadn't realized how much I loved you until then._

_So I replied back to him tearfully._

"_Neither can I."_

_But there was something much more personal to it for Michael._

_I've seen the way he looks at you when you weren't looking and I've seen the way you looked at him back. The way you guys acted around each other, the way you guys seemed to understand each other all the time always made me wonder._

_And then Michael said it._

_I wasn't expecting him to say that at all._

"_I love your sister Alex. I really do and I don't know if I can live my life without her."_

_Of course you can. I had thought._

_But I was only twelve. What did I know?_

"_I know you love her Michael. I love her too." I replied to him._

_Michael grin at me and his face broke into a smile for the first time that night. It was beautiful._

"_She's amazing." He had said while blushing. "I don't see how anybody wouldn't."_

_But after that he just looked lost and sad, so I hugged him and he hugged me back._

_I've always thought of Michael as an older brother so that didn't really feel awkward. Besides, I liked hugging him._

"_Can you keep a secret, Alex?" _

_He had asked me after a few minutes of silence._

_My eyes lit up as I pulled away._

_Secrets…_

_I'm twelve and curious so of course I loved secrets._

_And I could keep them too._

_I nodded at him. _

"_My lips will be sealed."_

_I made that gesture where you lock your lips and throw the key away then pinky swear with him._

"_I love your sister." Michael whispered._

_I giggled sheepishly._

"_You said that already." I noted._

"_No, I mean I love, love, love her. As in I'm madly in love with your sister and would die if she dies too."_

_Then I understood._

_I understood alright. I've watched Romeo and Juliet in titanic a few times so I understood "I love thee. I love thee with a love that shall never die."_

_It's a Shakespeare's quote so I understood very well._

"_So why don't you tell her that?" I asked him._

"_Because I'm a coward." Michael had replied as he looked at a picture of you. "What if she thinks I'm a freak?" He asked._

_I chuckled._

"_What if?"_

_That's why I hate guessing._

"_What if?_

"_What if?"_

_What if?"_

_Pshh._

_I dared him and he felt intimidated so I dropped the subject._

…

_It was time to go but Michael insisted that he stays with you. He begged the nurse to let him stay so I wanted to stay too._

_Mom and dad agreed to let us stay. They knew that we were worried too and they wanted to give us the chance to see you even though it was silly of us considering we were all going to see you tomorrow morning once you woke up._

…

_I got tired from watching the TV and fell asleep next to Michael. I could feel him pressing a kiss on top of my head and throw a warms blanket that was provided to us by the hospital over my goose bumped skin. I smiled in my sleep._

_I wanted to thank him but I was too tired to get a word out._

_A few hours later, I woke up from hunger and thirst and wanted to get a midnight snack with cocoa from the vending machine in the hospital._

_Using the money that dad gave me; I bought cracker with cheese and chocolate chips cookies with a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallow._

_It tasted good so I wasn't really thinking about anyone then._

_I finished my snack and went to get a cup of water from the filter. While drinking my water, I sat down to think. Why wouldn't I go see my sister?_

_I missed you so I wanted to see you._

_Then I realized that Michael wasn't in the room sleeping on the floor or on the chair in the room._

_I shrugged._

_Maybe he went to see you._

_Quietly, I made my way down to your room. I was about to come in but then I hear Michael's voice and I stopped._

_He was doing what I had dared him._

_But you wouldn't know if you were still unconscious._

"_I love you more than anything." _

_I heard him whisper it to you while holding your hand. He kissed your forehead and tucked your hair behind your ears._

_I smiled._

_He's sweet and really does love you._

_I loved him for that._

_(Of course not in that weird way that he loves you.)_

"_I want you to feel better munchkin. I wanna look into your eyes and see you smile back at me like you always do with your beautiful brown eyes. They make me weak."_

_I giggled._

_He was poetic and I loved that too._

_Suddenly, I felt jealous. _

_People have complimented me about my blue eyes many times before but they never said it made them weak then I realized it was because he's in love with you._

"_I wanna say so much to you, but you need to wake up, baby." He continued._

_I couldn't stop smiling._

_He meant it._

_He really loves you._

"_I love you so much, Nikita!" He proclaimed. "I love you."_

_After a few minutes, I started to feel like a creep just standing there and listening to Michael pouring his heart out to your unconscious body._

_I felt really eerie._

_So I begin to leave._

_But I froze just as I was about to leave. I didn't mean to but he kissed you. On the lips!_

_And I could have sworn on my life you kissed him back. Your lips moved against his._

_I've seen a few kisses on TV but this was real. Holy shit it was real and it looked magical in my eyes._

_I suddenly wanted to be kissed too._

_You guys kissed and I've always wondered if you knew Michael kissed you and that you had kissed him back._

"_I love you."_

_888_

Nikita looked up at Alex. Tears streaming down her cheek. She remembers. She remembers it all like it was yesterday.

"I knew." Nikita revealed.

She did. She was awake.

She didn't hear him proclaiming his never ending love to her but she felt him kiss her lips.

She remembers.

"Why didn't you tell him you loved him back?" Alex asked with confusion written all over her face.

"Because back then it was awkward." Nikita replied. "I was scared to lose him as my best friend if we didn't work as boyfriend and girlfriend." She said regretfully biting her lips and wiping the tears in her eyes with the back of her hands.

"And now I guess I'll never know."

888

_This is it! Oh, this was a really long chapter and I'm hoping you guys liked it! I probably won't be updating my stories for a while until December and I felt like it'll be horrible if I left you guys hanging with that last chapter for too long so I decided to update one last time. Keep in mind that during the hiatus with my updates, I will be writing for all my stories and wrap up everything pretty quickly and post them regularly once I start updating again. Anyways, I hope you guys aren't too sad but who knows, I might change my mind! Please review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	8. I'm Out - Good Girl Gone Bad

_Thanks guys for all the reviews! They are truly encouraging and I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story because it's about to get real in the next few chapters and I hope you guys are ready for them!_

888

That same evening after Nikita had talked to Alex, she decided that she wasn't going to waste her time on Michael. His feelings for her have obviously changed if he is dating a girl and chose to lie to her about it. She just wanted to pretend as if this whole day didn't happen.

_But that's life. Things happen and it goes on._

_"Time to do me."_ She told herself.

She pulled herself together and refused to be vulnerable or shed one more tear over Michael.

And to Alex, this new version of her sister was scary because eventually, Nikita's feelings will end up catching up with her no matter how much she masks it.

888

Since their parent weren't home, Nikita gave Alex a ride to the talent show at school then after that she went doing her own thing.

This afternoon has changed this whole entire school year for her and since she decided to just do her right now, she wanted to be different from the everyday Nikita everyone knew.

And that means new attitude, new looks and new style.

Michael can go fuck himself!

With the secret credit card she tricked her dad into making for her during the summer; she went to the hair salon.

She had her dark, long black hair cut to her shoulders and dyed it red with the smooth black texture underneath. It made her look very bold. Like a rock star.

After all, it's all about Nikita right now. Doesn't matter how selfish that sounds.

She then went to the mall and purchased some very sexy, slutty outfits. She bought the shortest dresses, skirts and shorts. She bought many strapless and sleeveless tank tops and got a new ear piercing.

This is her being different and she loved it.

By the time she had finished shopping, she completely lost track of time and forgot to go pick up Alex from the talent show so she called her mom and had her pick up Alex instead.

888

Nikita got home at about eleven o'clock and she was glad that her parents didn't beat her there. She grabbed a few snacks and a juice box so she wouldn't have to come out of her room until the next day.

As soon as she reached her room, she heard the front door of the house open and shut.

_"Honey we're home!_" She heard her mom shout.

Nikita sighed and locked her door then dropped her shopping bags on the bed exhaustingly.

"Mom, I'm busy!" She shouted back loud enough for her mom to hear.

_"We brought pizza, your favorite!"_

_'Urgh, Alex!' _Nikita thought.

Pizza is her favorite thing to eat with ice cream when she's sad about something. She was going to kill Alex if she told their mom about what's happening between her and her conflicted feelings for her 'supposed' to be best friend.

"Thanks mom, but I'm not hungry!" She replied.

...

She didn't come down the whole night. She stayed in her room and prepared her clothes to wear tomorrow morning for school.

And oh? What were the coincidences? Tomorrow is senior's picture day.

Tomorrow should be fun.

She got ready for bed shortly after that. She turned on the TV and just lie on her comfortable bed under her warm blanket while eating her snacks. She wasn't necessarily tired or sleepy, she just wanted the night to end already and let today be yesterday and the past.

No matter how much she was fighting her mind, refusing it to think about Michael, she couldn't.

She misses their midnight conversations over text messages, she misses his constant 'I love you's'

She checked her phone and it was empty. No miss calls, no messages, no nothing.

He was over at Cassandra's anyways. Why would he bother?

One last single tear rolled down the corner of her eyes as she snuggled into her pillow.

Life goes on and tomorrow's a new day to start fresh.

888

The next morning, Nikita woke up earlier than usual. It was just 6:15 A.M. when she made her way to the bathroom to get ready to for school.

She shaved her long legs and armpits before she jumped in the shower. The hot water poured down her skin and burned. It felt great. Especially with the temperature the cool morning gave the bathroom.

She stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later and wrapped a robe around her petite body. She pulled her desk chair in front of the large mirror of her drawer then opened her makeup box.

She wanted to be even bolder with her red hair.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She loved what she saw. It's different.

Her makeup was anything but smooth. It was dark and bold and it brought out the natural color of her dark-chocolate brown eyes. She polished her fingernails black and waited for them to dry.

After her nails had dried completely, she then picked out a few matching jewelry. A necklace, rings and an ankle bracelet.

She went to her closet and picked out the outfit she had prepared last night. She wore high waisted American flag shorts that showed off her long legs with a white lace bustier top that left more cleavage of her natural olive skin. She chose a black ankle high heel boots from her shoe collection to complete the outfit.

She looked perfect.

...

As she finished getting dressed, she heard a knock on her door.

"Nik Nik?"

It was Alex.

"I'm awake." Nikita said as she unlocked the door for her.

Alex walked in not bothering to look at Nikita she begin to search in her drawer.

"Can I help you?"

Nikita hated it when Alex just starts searching through her things. She doesn't mind letting her borrow her things but she had to ask.

"Can I borrow your-whoa!" Alex exclaimed as she finally took a look at Nikita.

"I can see your ass cheeks!" Alex said.

Nikita smiled as she applied lipstick to her lips.

"Great. That's what I was going for."

"And holy shit! You cut your hair and dyed it red!" Alex exclaimed again, speechlessly.

Nikita rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic!"

"Mom is going to kill you!" Alex whispered impressively. Though she will always love her sister's natural looks, she couldn't hate on that new look at all.

"So how do I look?" Nikita asked.

"You look... Um..." Alex stuttered. She wasn't sure what Nikita was trying to pull and she was praying that it wouldn't hurt her or anything.

"Like a diva." Alex finally answered.

Her morning has never been more confusing.

"Well thank you." Nikita smiled, "Now, go get ready or we're going to be late for school."

888

When Nikita finally went down for breakfast it was about seven thirty. She was surprised that her dad was home this late. Normally he's out of the house by four o'clock in the morning.

"Good morning daddy." Nikita greeted as she kissed her dad's forehead.

"Good morning sweetheart." Percy replied.

Nikita took a sip of her dad's coffee before she greeted her mother too.

"Hi mom!"

When her mom had turned from the counter to look at her, Nikita could've sworn her mom dropped the coffee in her hands.

"What did you do to your hair?" Her mom exclaimed, aghast.

Nikita sighed. "Mom, its call trying something new, so stop being so dramatic. And besides, don't I look good?"

She knew she sounded conceited but that's the attitude.

Nikita's father wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair. "You look beautiful sweetheart." Percy said, "But those pants, they're way too short!"

Nikita rolled her eyes. "Thanks daddy."

She grabbed breakfast just as Alex was running down the stairs and before she knew it, they were gone for school.

Nikita couldn't wait to see Michael's reaction when he sees her in the hallways.

He can have Cassandra if that's what he wants. It doesn't bother her anymore because the first cute guy she sees and actually likes personally, she'd go out with him just for the heck of it to make Michael regret what he could've had if he hadn't been such a pussy about his feelings for her.

_Life goes on._

Let _the game_ begin.

888

_Well this is it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update! What did you guys think of the chapter? I know not much happened in this chapter but Nikita's new looks and attitude is all about what "The Game" is supposed to be so this chapter was a build up towards what's coming and that's obviously DRAMA! It's not gonna be pretty! Anyways, please leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter! Until next time, Xoxo!_


End file.
